


Nights Between Spring and Fall

by Alotmoreginger



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Cold, Cold Sleeping AU, Cold Weather, F/M, Falling In Love, Ficlet, Friendship/Love, Height Differences, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Mutual Pining, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Romantic Fluff, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alotmoreginger/pseuds/Alotmoreginger
Summary: Hades thrives in the dingy mortuary he's worked for most of his life. He's sunk into the background, stuck behind his brothers far more formidable shadows. Until a beautiful woman meets with him in the height of spring. Everywhere she turned, flowers and life seemed to flourish, and her smile made even the most turbulent storms halt. What would she want with someone like him, and even more curious, why is she only outside when it's warm out?
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 73





	1. Oleander

_Human Hibernation Syndrome, Algogenic-Lethargica, Cold Sleeping, Snow Angel Disorder:  
An extremely rare condition which causes people severe physical pain, excessive daytime sleepiness, and in certain cases, complete comatose states for weeks at a time when exposed to temperatures ranging from 16 Celsius (61 Fahrenheit) to 4 Celsius (40 Fahrenheit). The current cause is unknown, though it’s thought to be brought about by the hibernation gene no longer staying dormant within a persons' biology. The only known cure is to keep the afflicted above 16 Celsius in any conceivable way possible._

It was never my intention to get that close to someone again. It was never my intention to lie down in her bed and cuddle close to her like she was mine. I never thought I wanted to be in love again.  
Before her, I was the quiet shut-in. A funeral director, buried deep in the bowels of a mortuary. I cleaned the bodies, dressed them up, and decorated the ceremony hall. I gathered the flowers to place on the mantelpiece, and stayed in the stomach of the funeral home, soaking in the stench of the dead.  
Out of all my siblings, I had pulled the short straw in life as the oldest. My middle brother, Poseidon, was a Marine Biology student, and my youngest, Zeus, was the President of the Student Council at his sixth form. He was good at everything and waited for no one, not even our parents. He was already moved out into his flat at age seventeen and had four scholarships to whatever university he so chose. Poseidon was fairly quiet about his studies, much like myself. He much preferred to keep out of the limelight, only coming out on occasion to ask how everyone was or talk about how some new algae were found off the coast of Venice or about how “Dolphins are actually really predatory,” so on and so forth. Meanwhile, Zeus raved on and on in our family group chat about how hard he’s working and how difficult it is being so young and living on his own. I didn’t usually say anything, but I was included nonetheless.  
Both my younger brothers felt the need to keep me in the loop about every and anything they desired. They both had beautiful partners, though I did not care for the way they looked if I am honest; they were smart and kind women. Women never appealed to me in the way they appealed to my brothers, as sex objects. To them, they were just means to an end, something to do and then be done with. I never found myself attracted to the women they wanted or found their young infatuations very healthy.  
The one romantic engagement that made me feel anything was the Head of Mortuary Services’ beautiful daughter, Minthe. She had long since got over me after our constant heated nights of either romantic entanglement or haughty arguments. It was hard to tell where she stood with me at any given time, but she always dropped by at the worst of them. She was the same age as Poseidon, twenty-three. I only remember it because she constantly teased me for my preference for younger women.  
It was that Monday, the twenty-fourth of April. Poseidon had privately messaged me earlier in that week to schedule a meetup with him and a friend of his. The fact that he felt the need to bring me along was strange, but not unwelcome. It had been quite a few months since I had hung out with him, without Zeus to cause a bothersome stir in public. He and I could at least understand each other on a base level, whereas the youngest was an outspoken maniac with a love for the theatrics in life. I pulled my black overcoat around my shoulders and started towards the coffee bar that stood in the middle ground between our block of flats.  
The scent of spring was already heavy in the air as pollen and dust ravaged my senses. I would be lying to myself if I said I thought it was beautiful at the time. The flowers could only live for so long before withering away or being stomped on by someone who had no care for the smallest beauties in life. It was depressing to watch things grow since they would most certainly die in just a few months, so I kept my gardening habits to the utmost minimum. A few succulents on a nightstand with ample sunlight was all I could handle.  
I waited outside for Poseidon, sweat beading down my arms from the weight of my coat. The bothersome thing was meant for autumn and winter, but I wore it everywhere, regardless of the weather. Zeus called it a comfort object, but I just found wearing it was comfortable. No one could see through it, and by proxy, through me.  
Poseidon arrived in the distance not long after I had sat down. We looked nothing alike; Poseidon was gifted with a head of thick blonde hair, a lean and well-kept physique, and piercing green eyes. I was cursed with short and tattered black hair, a long and thin body, and dark blue eyes.  
“I’m so glad you showed up, Hades. I knew you’d be here for your baby brother,” Poseidon beamed at me, ushering us both inside. I followed him as we were led to a small table in the back. It could seat up to four people, and the wood was dark.  
“So where’s your friend?” I asked as I flipped through the menu. Poseidon took his seat against the wall, opposite me.  
“Don’t worry about it.” he smiled, showing me his favourite item from this place. It was quaint, dark, and more gothic than I previously thought. “I missed you a lot. Classes are starting back up soon, and I am in hell.” he continued and pulled back strands of loose hair. It was always so long and carefree, the way he styled it. Gentle waves of platinum giving him the youthful glow he always had, unlike the mess I had given myself for the past six years.  
“Right, you were saying that. Have you decided on any electives yet, or is it just going for the gold at this point?” I sipped on the icy water the waitress had left us. Poseidon shrugged his shoulders, playing with his straw and watching beads of water drip onto the wooden table.  
“I have an idea, maybe equine studies or even seismology. Something unexpected and new. I want to broaden my horizons and test myself,” he said, the ends of his mouth curling into a devious grim. I smiled back at him, taking another long sip.  
“Seems like something you’d do. And your girlfriend doesn’t have an issue with you doing nights?” My hands trace the soft joints in my knuckles as I speak. Poseidon leaned back and shrugged his shoulders.  
“Doesn’t really matter, does it? She’s got day classes and I get night classes. We like the even rotation. Just sucks that we don’t get much time together any more. Maybe I should find someone to hang out with after class.” he sipped his coffee before looking over my shoulder and beaming even brighter. Standing up, he rushed over to greet someone. I turned my head and there she stood.  
She was short with shoulder-length black hair. Her olive skin gave her the glow of an angel, her button nose was perfectly placed above two bright pink lips. She was wearing a light pink top and a navy blue pencil skirt. And the smile, the perfect gentle smile she had across her lips. It was like she was a Greek sun, and I was debris caught in her orbit.  
Poseidon brought her over to our table and I froze, immediately. My hands quivered as I watched her glide over to me. She extended her hand as Poseidon spoke.  
“Hades, this is Persephone. Persephone, Hades.” Poseidon’s introduction felt like it was taking forever. I stood up, towering over both of them, as I took Persephone’s hand and shook it gently. She felt as though she was made of silk and flower petals, soft and inviting to my death singed hands.  
“Pleasure to meet you.” was all that could escape my mouth without my face becoming any pinker.  
“Oh, please. The pleasure is mine. Poseidon has told me so much about you!” Persephone chirped as she took the seat in front of me. Poseidon looked around a bit before nudging Persephone’s shoulder.  
“Where’s Artemis?”  
“Oh, decided to ditch again. She doesn’t really like these sorts of setups, y’know?” Persephone rolled her eyes. Poseidon laughed and I hesitated with a chuckle. Her eyes still lingered on me as we sat down. She had her hands tucked beneath her chin and smiled even wider.  
“What about you, Hades? Minthe couldn’t make it?” Poseidon teased, and I gritted my teeth.  
“I would rather not talk about my love life in front of your friend.” I must have sounded curt because Poseidon threw up his hands and backed off. The two of them began to babble to one another, and I got lost in their conversation. Persephone was a pinnacle of beauty, in all respects. Her giggles and coy smile made her all the more gorgeous.  
“My mum wants me to start working with her at Gaia,” Persephone mentioned, and my ears perked. That was directly next to the mortuary. I smiled at her and finally spoke.  
“Oh, I know that place. The shop-owner is an absolute hag.” Poseidon looked at me as though I had just committed a cardinal sin, and I wrinkled my eyebrows in confusion. Persephone laughed, and Poseidon looked at her as well. She was laughing with her whole stomach. Adorable.  
“You can say that again!” Her voice rang through the restaurant as she settled down, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. I smiled at her and continued, ripping the old woman to shreds. She was a haggard old thing, her black hair always kept in a tight bun, a tight-fit suit against her shapeless body, and skin that was kept tight only by the fear she struck in the hearts of her follicles if they dared step out of line. She was the definition of a witch.  
“My mum is truly a crazy old bat,” Persephone giggled, finishing a sip of her water. I hesitated to speak.  
“Your mum?”  
“Well, yeah. Why else would she want me to work at that crusty old hole?” She took a bite of whatever she had ordered previously.  
“It’s such a depressing little crevice. Even more depressing than my workplace.” I swallowed the need to say what it was. It wasn’t important.  
“He works at a funeral home,” Poseidon spoke up, and I rolled my eyes. Persephone’s eyes went wide as she repeated the words ‘funeral home’, and was met with both Poseidon and I nodding.  
“The worlds’ most depressing career, I know.” I groaned. But she didn’t seem to care. She didn’t care about anything. We just continued talking about something distant. Something I can’t quite recall. But she hung on to every word I spoke, every little thing I said.  
After the brunch, Persephone slipped me a piece of paper and I walked with Poseidon back to my car.  
“You really know how to put the moves on a girl,” he chuckled. I unlocked the door and shrugged.  
“I was just being kind, she sounds like she’s doing fine without a grandparent like me.”  
“She was flirting with you, dork. I have to head back for some lab testing on new samples, so I’ll text you later. See ya’ 'round, blobfish.” he turned, and I waved to him.  
“Later, you sea urchin.”  
The drive home was slow, painful. The urge to message Persephone was rampant in my chest, and even more so in my fingers. The minute I locked my flat door behind me, I plugged the number into my phone and messaged.

Hey, it’s Poseidon’s older brother, Aidoneus. (13:24)

I stared at the message, realizing my full name was in the text rather than what she knew me as, and frantically texted again.

Hades* (13:24)

The screen stayed the same, my two messages the only interaction. With a heavy sigh, I sat my phone on the kitchen counter and plopped onto the couch, pulling my overcoat off and rubbing my temple with both palms. I shouldn’t be texting her. Her mother would kill me if she found me fraternizing with her daughter. The old crone was terrified of me even touching her precious flowers, lest they wilt and die before her very eyes. I flicked on the television and walked back into the kitchen. There was a message from Persephone.

lol hey! is that your full name?? its suuuuuuuper cute! (13:26)

My heart throbbed at her message. It felt strange seeing someone call me cute, especially her, someone whose entire being embodied cute. My cheeks flushed bright red and I watched as another message popped up on the screen.

soo I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out, just you and me at some point? :d we dont have to you just seem really cool and nice and aaaaaaaaaa (13:27)

She was asking me on a date. Just me and her, alone together. I nod my head rapidly, responding as quickly as my fingers can move.

That sounds lovely. Where would you like to go? (13:27)  
:) (13:27)


	2. Iris

And we arranged the date and the place. Monday, May first was when we were to hang out. I wore my long coat again, with a white turtle-neck and black slacks to cover the rest of my shapeless body. Riverside Park, somewhere Persephone said she loved. The flowers put her at ease, or so she says. I understood their appeal to someone like her, having grown up with a florist mother, and being beautiful enough to deserve bouquets of them in droves. I sat on the park bench in front of the oak trees that dotted around the park. It was foggy, but not raining. A strangely warm day in the English spring. She arrived not long after I had, and she was beautiful.  
A set of black trousers and a lavender shirt was what she had decided on. Her hair tied back neatly with some fringe hiding her small and delicate ears. Her eyelids glinted purple and pink with eyeshadow, and her lips a shade darker than her skin. The makeup she wore accentuated her best features. An angel, that’s all I could think of when I saw her. She smiled at me and extended her hand.  
“Ready?” Her voice chirped, and I nodded, taking her dainty hand in mine. She squeezed it and pulled me along, our fingers intertwining. The first few minutes were silent between us. She squeezed my hand and I smiled.  
“So, do you like your job at all?” She asked, turning to face me as we walked. My face flushed, and I shrugged, stroking her palm with my thumb.  
“I would say ‘like’ is a good enough word for it. Someone has to do the dirty work in the world, and I decided that might as well be me.” I wrinkled my nose and chuckled. “Although, I do wish the dead smelled better in the summer.”  
“Maybe you should keep flowers down there, so it can smell at least a little better.”  
“Ah, I tried that once. Your mum didn’t enjoy the bouquet I commissioned for my private office.”  
“Why, what did you get?” Her voice was gentle, piqued with genuine interest. It made me feel important for that time. I racked my brain as heavily as I could.  
“I believe it was Irises, some Tulips, and Hellebores. She said it was bound to make me go to hell,” I laughed softly, and Persephone did as well. I could see the joy in her face at my small comments. I didn’t even understand why she would be so keen on people disliking her mother. She nodded her head and extended a finger to her chin.  
“That’d just about do it! Mum’s been always superstitious about the meanings behind flowers and such, especially Hellebores. She won’t let me touch the stuff even.” She laughed brightly.  
We continued walking, our hands never more than a minute without being interlocked. I bought her ice cream, and she bought me bubble tea as we continued walking down past the river. Her eyes twinkled at the goslings and ducklings paddling down the water, following their parents with little hesitation.  
“I just want to scoop one up, but I already convinced my mom to give me a chicken for my birthday,” Persephone laughed, and I quirked an eyebrow.  
“A chicken?”  
“She’s so snuggly, you’ll have to meet her!” Persephone stood up and cuddled closer to me. She was so cold, surprisingly. But she felt nice next to me.  
“You seem to get anything you want,” I pressed my lips to the top of her head and Persephone shrugged, sipping her drink.  
“Yeah, most of the time. I’m pretty spoiled.” Her voice seemed distant, lost in thought. I wanted so deeply to know what was going on inside her mind. She made another comment, I assumed in jest as she laughed playfully. “My mom practically chooses my boyfriends, even.”  
I laughed along with her and as we made our way back to our own vehicles, we continued joking about the kinds of boys she would pick out for her. We had decided she would probably think that a charming young man with six PhDs and a wealthy estate. Persephone and I walked back to the car park as I anxiously avoided showing her mine, either out of embarrassment or fear. I smiled at her, feeling relieved that this was a genuinely fun experience. “I’ll message you soon, alright? We have to do this again.”  
“I would love that!” In a second, I felt her arms wrap over my waist as she pulls me into her. Another form of intimacy that was just as strange to me as hand-holding. I embraced her back as tightly as she did to me, and pulled back begrudgingly. I wanted to stay in her arms and hold her until the world ended. We waved goodbye and went our separate ways.  
As soon as I stepped foot into my home, I ran to the shower, blasting cold water on. It sprayed me, goosebumps rising on my skin, and bringing me back to reality. I wash away the roses and the sunshine, and I have to remember how she’s a freshman in college, how much her mother would kill me if she found out this twenty-six-year-old was predating on her eighteen-year-old.  
But she made me so happy, she made me feel alive. Her beautiful smile, her kindness. She was as witty and crass as I was at her age, and far spunkier and friendlier. She was the ideal, the perfect kind of person. Why would she ever want to come home to someone who smelled of death and chemicals?  
I pulled a towel over myself and heard the soft vibration of my phone from the kitchen, bolting out to check on my messages. A text from Zeus, one of the rarest occurrences in the family by far.

Seidon told me you got a guuuuuuurlfriend ;) (18:59)  
Is she cuuuuuute? (19:00)

I rolled my eyes, though I smiled widely to myself. We weren’t dating, we’ve just been hanging out together privately.

She isn’t my girlfriend. We’re just acquaintances. If anything, she’s closer to Poseidon. (19:19)

I set my phone down and started getting ready for bed. I put on a pot of tea and waited. My phone buzzed again and I picked it up. Persephone messaged this time, and my heart fluttered.

hey I really enjoyed spending today with you!!! i wanted to know if you maybe wanted to come over to my place for coffee soon?? qwq i dunno just keep me posted ily!!! (19:21)  
ok!!!!**** OML NOT ILY IM SO SORRY T^T (19:23)

I smiled even wider. My fingers pecked out the message meticulously, and I sent it as soon as I could.

I enjoyed it as well! :) I would love to come over to yours (or you come to mine, whichever is more convenient) and spend more time with you. By the way, what does ILY mean? (19:23)

The kettle whistled, and I poured my chai exactly as I liked it; halfway with water, and halfway with milk. I turned on my television, just leaving it on for the background noise. My phone vibrated again and I smiled even brighter. Persephone seemed so awkward and cute over the phone, yet so confident in person.

OH (19:29)  
UHHHHHHH (19:30)  
it stands for i love you, lmao (19:30)

I sipped my chai and imagined the bright pink cheeks she would have saying something like that. She seemed innocent and gentle, someone completely foreign to this sort of experience. She was eighteen, however, and might have even been more experienced than I was at twenty-six. My stomach felt warm and I responded quickly.

Ah, that makes sense. Well, I L Y too. Have a wonderful night Persephone :) (19:35)

I sipped the rest of my chai and went to bed within a few minutes, my phone turned off and charging underneath my pillow. It was simply smooth sailing after this.  
The next day, while I was organizing a service, Ms. Demeter Anthizo approached me. Persephone’s mother and resident Hag of the city. She carried the large bouquets in her bronze arms with an iron grip before setting them on a catering table.  
“Thank you, that will be all, Demeter.” I continued with my checklist, barely paying her any mind. She grasped my arm with her bony hands and twisted me to face her as quickly as her haggard hands could. Those soulless grey eyes and that wrinkled brow did nothing to her fifty-something self.  
“I need a word with you. Privately.” She growled. I pulled my arm away and motioned to the emptiness of the room we were in.  
“This is private enough. What did you need?” Demeter groaned and looked around the room before speaking to me  
“My daughter is a smart girl. She is young enough to be one of your brothers. I don’t approve of your brother’s lifestyles, and I don’t approve of you attempting to ruin her life like they ruin others,” She hissed, wiping away the sin of my arms from her hands. “She is delicate and malleable. If I see you getting that close to her again, I will report you to your superiors and have you fired.”  
My own brows furrowed, and I placed my hands on my hips. “If I may speak for Persephone, she is old enough to make her own decisions. If she wants to engage with me, then I will not hesitate to engage back just because you are uncomfortable with my brothers.” I continued through my checklist. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a job to do. I suggest you continue with your own.” I could hear the clatter of her boots as she stomped off towards the funeral home's doors. Clenching my fists and gritting my teeth, I stared at the bouquet, wanting to slam it into the ground and watch the glass shatter over the pristine floor. If anything, I knew Persephone was going to hear about this when her mother got home, and that’s what sickened me most. I gave a cursory glance and checked my phone. Persephone had pinged about thirty minutes prior, a glad respite in the hard work of the day.

whatcha doin hades? :v (8:49)

I thought it over for a few moments, wondering if warning her or acting cool would make the situation better. Internally I groaned, watching one of the older assistants start setting up the casket.  
“Everything okay, Hades?” Thanatos smiled, boyish in composure. He was an attractive young man, though I found a lot of my younger self in him. Brown hair and husky brown eyes against a masculine frame. I shruged and put my phone away for the time being.  
“Oh, yeah. Just drama with a friend's mother.” I groaned again, calculating whether I should message her or leave it be until lunch. I decide on the former.

Just putting the flowers up for the deceased. We have an older woman today. (9:23)

aww thats so sad QnQ i hope her family picked pretty flowers for her T~T (9:24)

“She seems like more than just a friend if she messages back that fast,” Thanatos said close to my ear, and I practically jumped out of my skin. I hadn’t realized how close he had got in those few moments of reading. I scampered away and slam my phone shut.  
“We’ve hung out a couple of times, I feel like I’m more attached than she is.” I slipped my cellphone into my pocket and continued setting up the photos and flowers. Thanatos grinned and leaned against one of the walls.  
“You should ask her on a proper date, see if she feels the same, boss-man.”  
“Her mother wouldn’t approve. Plus, I feel like the age gap may make her uncomfortable.” I pulled my gloves off and walked to the washroom behind the main venue, wanting to escape him. I could hear Thanatos follow behind me, and I waved him off. After a couple of minutes, I caved into his request, drying off my hands. “Fine, fine. I’ll see how she feels next time we hang out,”


	3. Daphnes

That next day didn’t disappoint. The sweet spring air under her brightly coloured parasol as the smell of blooming hydrangeas graced past us. Her hands gently intertwined with mine on that park bench and I could feel strands of her beautiful dark hair against my neck. Her thumb traced around my palm and I felt goose skin needle upright.  
“You always make me feel at ease, y’know? Like I don’t have to try to be myself.” Persephone snuggled even further into me. I felt my heart nearly break out of my chest as I stroked her hair gently.  
“The same can be said for you,”  
Persephone seemed to notice and giggled at the sight of my romantic discomfort. I turn her head towards mine, smirking at her.  
“What’s so funny?”  
“Nothing, you’re just cute.”  
“Just cute?”  
“You’re right,” She smiled even brighter. “Handsome is a better word.”  
It felt like it wasn’t even that long, but we spent hours talking about anything that popped into her mind. Gothic art, to painting landscapes, to childhood pets, to why glass coffee mugs are superior to ceramic. It was all nonsense, but it made her keep smiling, and that’s all I wanted.  
We walked back to our cars, mine was a company hearse and hers was an old Volkswagen Beetle, painted the bright golden autumn I had only seen on leaves. Persephone’s hand squeezed mine again, and I looked down at her, thanking her again. She was far more nervous this time, her feet shuffling and her hands a bit sweaty. I tilted her head up and felt a press of her lips against mine. A kiss. A genuine kiss. I felt taken aback and leaned against my car for balance. She held onto me tight as she pressed her face into my shoulder. A rush of euphoria and blood pooled into my head as I embraced her once more. A lulling quiet sat in the air before she spoke, her voice nervous.  
“My mum is gonna kill me if she finds out where I’ve been.”  
“Does she know you’re here?” I saw a flicker in those perfect earth coloured eyes as she shook her head.  
“No, she thinks I’m studying with a friend.” I grimaced, trying to think of any excuse to get her to stay with me a little longer. Then it clicked.  
“Why don’t you come over to my flat? I can help you study, and we can share a coffee,” I asked, pushing a stray hair from her face as she tried to speak up. “It’ll be my treat.”  
“You don’t have to!”  
“Nonsense. I have nothing else to do, and you need a better alibi. I might as well help you.” I gave her my address and watch her tepidly punch in the numbers, through a slurry of confirmation that I didn’t mind and that she wasn’t causing a bother.  
It was a few more anxious minutes alone in my car before I met her back at my flat. I led her up a single flight of stairs and opened the door to her, feeling the cool air conditioner breeze run past me. It was refreshing, even welcome in this overwhelming spring warmth. Persephone, however, seemed to be scared of it. I step inside, waiting for her to enter as well. She didn’t say anything, instead just stepping into the flat. I watched her shiver violently, before stepping back out.  
“Could you turn the heater on? I don’t do well in the cold,” Her teeth chattered and her hands rode up her shirt sleeves, that smile still plastered across her face as she spoke. I nodded and let her stand outside. The thermostat said it was about fourteen degrees. I moved it up to seventeen, though it seemed an absurd request. As soon as the air started to warm, she slipped off her shoes and sat on my love seat, the ball of sunshine she was.  
“Would you like coffee?” I asked.  
“Yes please! Cream and sugar, if you would,” Persephone pulled her satchel off her shoulder and began rummaging through it.  
“So, I don’t think I’ve ever actually seen you in the flower shop.”  
“Yeah, Mum’s been keeping me in the house for the past eighteen years. I’ve got a thing.”  
“A thing, you say?” I smirked and set down her cup beside her. It was floral and pink. Probably something Minthe had left behind. “What kind of thing, if I may ask?”  
She waved her hand at me, taking a sip. “Cold thing. I can’t be in the cold for too long or else I get all achy and sleep until it’s warm again. It’s a rare condition."  
I hummed in acknowledgement, taking a long sip of my coffee as she pulled her textbook open to the correct page. “Is it… A serious thing?” It felt rude to even ask, but I wasn’t the best at holding back my thoughts when I was that comfortable. Persephone shrugged her shoulders and leaned back into the upholstery.  
“Do you want the sad answer or the nice answer?” Those dark eyes could pierce through glass the way she looked at me, and I swear I shattered. With a gulp of my coffee, I respond.  
“I would prefer the nice answer, but I assume that’s not the truthful one.”  
Persephone nodded and brushed the hair from her face. “It’s called Human Hibernation Syndrome. It’s a… Well, it’s all essentially in the name. If it gets too cold, my body goes into forced hibernation and I sleep until it’s warm again.”  
“Oh. I… I’m sorry, that’s terrible.” I hesitated. She patted my hand gently, pointing towards the book.  
“It’s fine. I just can’t go outside during autumn or winter,” She smiled, before pointing her attention towards her page. I did my best to do the same, but the antagonistic voice in my brain relentlessly scolded me for even deciding to ask her such an invasive question.  
Despite my best efforts, I could not understand the source material, but Persephone seemed to breeze through it as if the practice was going out of fashion. Through piercing woody eyes, I caught her looking at me.  
“You’ve got a very strange name,” Persephone murmured, nuzzling her face into my neck. I felt a shiver up my spine.  
“That was quite sudden.” was all I could muster as my hand cradled against the back of her head.  
“Sorry, it’s been at the forefront of my mind since you messaged me. It’s just… very beautiful.”  
“Persephone is very beautiful,” I murmured as I tilted her chin up, smiling down at her. The timid pink in her cheeks was now brighter than a cherry. She smiled and kissed me again, soft this time. Her delicate hands pressed into mine, and in that entanglement of two minds, something finally sparked.  
Her hand moved to my thigh, and I pulled back from her. She looked like she longed for this so much, to be with me more than anything. But I couldn’t let her have that satisfaction right now. I wanted just a bit more confirmation. I turned her mind back to her studies and watched her pout up at me, but acquiesce.  
Not only that, but I still held her hand, I still kept my eyes on her and watched her intently study. The afternoon turned into a dusky evening. Golden hour truly made her seem unreal. But as soon as that hour passed, she had to pack up.  
“It was lovely having you over. I hope I can see you again soon,” I cooed from the door frame. Even in the dark and star dusted sky, I could tell that she was nervously smiling.  
“I’ll text you, and we can make a proper date of it!”  
“A proper date, you say? I’d quite like that.”  
“I’ll text you then.” Persephone started towards her car and I began back inside my flat. I wanted to call out to her, to ask her to stay the night. But it was too early for that. Maybe I would next time.


	4. Larkspur

It was a foggy morning in early June, and I was preparing the body of a young woman. No one could tell if it was intentional or accidental, her death. Her family felt that, because they couldn’t tell, she still deserved a religious ceremony. I lined the hall with black and white flowers, though a special commission was coming in today.  
It had also been roughly a month into Persephone and my romantic endeavours. I didn’t consider it exclusive, but I wasn’t seeking out anyone in her stead. She and I met regularly either at my flat or in public. They were the highlights of my weeks, seeing her curled up under my arm with whatever beautiful outfit she chose that day to impress me. She begged for my attention, and I always gave it to her because I begged for hers equally as often.

come out!!! i have a surprise for youuuuuuuuuuu!!!! >:V (6:28)

Within seconds of me reading the message, I could hear the pounding of the wooden doors. A smile crossed my lips, and it was only made wider by opening them.  
“So, you’re finally a worker bee?” I cooed at Persephone, as she stood there. A comfortable blue jacket over the delicate white dress she had, liberally plastered with purple flowers.  
“Mum says I can deliver my creations to you, just as long as she can see me.” Persephone shrugged her shoulders.  
“Well, tell her I greatly appreciate Miss Anthizo’s handiwork far more than her own.” I turned the bouquet over in my hands. It was beautiful and full. Hardly any baby’s breath to fill gaps. Persephone truly seemed to be a master of her craft already. I lifted the bouquet from her small, cold fingers and nodded to her. “These will be perfect, Persephone. Thank you.”  
“Of course!” Persephone smiled even wider and handed me a card, red hearts scattered amongst the pink backdrop. “Read this when you’re alone, okay? It’s super important.”  
Taking the paper into my hand, I nodded to her, before we said goodbye and parted ways. As I finished setting up the hall and preparing the body for viewing, I sneaked into my office and placed the letter on my desk. It shouldn’t have been that hard to just open a letter, right? I looked at her pristine handwriting and smiled, finally opening the letter very gently so as not to tear it. It was written in her standard beautiful calligraphy with such a delicate and cautious hand.

“My mum is leaving for a trip this weekend. You should spend the night on Friday, Aidoneus. <3

With lots of kisses and hugs and love,  
Persephone Anthizo~”

A long smile pulled at my lips as I considered what would prompt such a request. We had shared a few kisses in quiet moments, but this seemed like a big step for her. I wouldn’t mind seeing her home, however. In my leisurely reading of the note, I heard a firm knock on my door. Stowing away the card in my desk, I called the person in.  
She stood a few feet from me, long red hair down to her waist as pale skin seemed to glitter in the flourescent lights. She was wearing a green tank-top and a black mini skirt, a signature I had all but forgotten about. “Thanatos said you’d be in here.” Her voice was husky and warm from years of smoking. I leaned forward in my chair as I recognised her, getting my bearings straight.  
“Hello, Minthe.” I sighed, starting to stand up to leave again. She placed her hand on my chest and I halted, staring down at her. Her freckles managed to dust just the bridge of her nose, and those deep golden eyes stared up at me with a scarlet lust I hadn’t seen in months. She gave me a long look, smiling once again.  
“I missed you,” She purred, her hand pulling under my jacket. I groaned and stepped back from her.  
“I’m sure you did. I have to get back to work now.”  
“Woah woah woah, you can’t just blow me off. Especially now that I’m coming back to apologise.”  
“Apologise? You?” I scoffed and attempted to push past her. She gripped onto my wrist. Her brow was knitted and her lips that so easily smiled now pointed down, baring her white teeth  
“I’m trying to be nice. Can’t we just make up already?” She started lifting her skirt up, and I shook her off.  
“You hurt me. I’m not interested in your apologies any more.” I finally managed to avoid her. Seeing her was such a rush of emotions, all of which were negative. I was now seething as I worked. Thanatos touched my shoulder and I shot him a nasty glare. He immediately backed off, only telling me the family was going to be a bit late. I nodded, looking over at the casket and the subsequent woman in it. Poor girl.

At home, I turned my phone back on while I was settling down. Persephone had left three messages, Minthe had left twelve, plus 3 voicemails. I wanted to block her so bad, but I knew she would string together a quick lie for everyone to believe. I would be the bane of everyone's existence in my own office. To qwell my anxieties first, I opened Persephone’s messages.

heyyyyyyyyyyyy ;P (5:46)

have u read the letter yet? its ok if u havent!!! jus lemme kno when u have!!!!!! (5:50)

this is dutchess btw!!! (6:00)

The last message was just a picture of a very fat, brown chicken sitting on a bright pink bed with a small hat on her head. She looked rather daft.

What a cute little friend :) (6:21)

I have managed to read it and I think that’d be great. Now I can actually see how well off you are lol! (6:21)

Flicking through the positive and light-hearted messages to cleanse my palette I rememebered that I at least needed to see the messages from Minthe.

Hey ;) (11:07)

Can I come over tonight? ;* (11:07)

Big boyyy (11:20)

I’m coming to your work rn, I have a surprise for you~~ (12:32)

YOU ARSEHOLE!!!! (1:39)

The messages devolved from thereon, harsher and harsher curses and expletives at my person. It no longer fazed me, but it stung in a strange way. The nostalgia of being hurt when I was finally becoming happy had a strange comfort I recognised. But I already told her no, and I planned to keep saying no.  
There wasn’t anything special about those next two days, however there was such a giddy excitement in my chest as Persephone continued to send me photos of Dutchess and excitedly ramble about how she couldn’t wait until I came over. I matched her energy a bit differently, though I made it clear I was equally excited. The day came, after work I watched as Demeter made a B-line in the opposite direction she usually took home, leaving Persephone in the flower shop by herself.  
I clocked out and waited for her outside, dawdling on my phone. The air nipped at me, and I wondered if right now would be too cold for her. Peeking inside I could see her checking the till and spraying a set of orchids on the messy check stand. She was in a long sleeved shirt and high-waisted pants, giving her hourglass figure better accentuation. Her hair was tightly bound on the top of her head along with a daisy chain. She noticed me staring, and my cheeks pinked. I waved to her and she reciprocated, signalling she would just be a minute more. I nodded my head and took off my jacket, anxiously fidgeting with it as she stepped out.  
“Fancy seeing you here,” She said, jovial as she threw her bag over her shoulder.  
“I know, who coulda guessed?” I chuckled and swallowed a nervous lump in my throat, handing her the comfortable jacket. “It might get cold, you should wear this until we get inside.”  
She took it with such gentle care, smiling wide as she wrapped it over her shoulders. It was clearly too big for her, draping around her ankles, but it was endearing. With a peck on the forehead, I instructed her to message me her address and I would meet her at her home. She returned with a sweet peck on my lips and we separated to our own cars.  
It wasn’t far from Gaia, but it was in a very nice suburb. The house she pulled up to was easily two stories, a pastel green, with a near perfect front garden. Persephone smiled as I pulled up, unlocking the front door and waiting for me. I strode up beside her, my hand finding hers as she opened up the door. I could hear the frantic bocking of a chicken, as well as the flapping of wings as the brown flurry of feathers shot down a set of stairs. Persephone opened her arms, releasing mine to hug and snuggle the large affectionate bird.  
“Why hello Dutchess! Did you miss me? Did you miss your mommy?” She cooed as she pet her, and the bird bocked back, snuggling into her breast. Persephone stepped closer to me. “You can pet her, she won’t peck. She’s an emotional support animal. Very emotionally intelligent.” With a light tap on the top of her head, she joked. "Her head is completely empty, though."  
I reached out and stroked the soft feathers, listening to the bird let out long strings of “booooooock” between each pet I gave it. Persephone was right. She was docile and rather sweet. “I can’t believe you own a chicken.”  
“She was a gift! I got her when I was diagnosed, as a treat for being good. She’s getting old now, though. She’s turning eight in November.”  
“How long do chickens usually live?” I asked, perplexed as Persephone put her down. She shrugged.  
“Well, if I keep spoiling her, probably four more years.” She took my hand leading me up the set of wooden steps to a small living area and three doors. Two were a standard deep brown, the third was painted white and dotted with flowers. “Kore’s Room” was written in the same cursive in Persephone’s letter to me.  
“And this is my room,” Persephone extended her arm out towards her bedroom, opening the door to me.  
Inside I saw the warm colours that flourished. Walls painted a pastel pink, a white wardrobe with small paintings dotted all over its exterior. There was a large king-sized canopy bed front and centre, the white of the canopy obscuring the pink duvet and countless pillows. In a corner there was a large and variable assortment of books on countless shelves. There were also heated blankets stowed beside the door and a space heater.  
“Make yourself comfy. I know it’s a bit girly, but it’s all I got,” She said pulling off her shoes and laying back on her bed with a deep sigh. I did the same, staring at her. A few moments of deep looks and yearning lead my hand into hers.  
“Forgive me if I’m stepping out of bounds,” I began. “But who’s--”  
“Who’s Kore?” She smiled at me and sat upright, before closing her door. “That’d be me! That was my birth name. I changed it at fifteen to Persephone, with my mums permission. She is convinced that HHS is fatal and wants me to live my life to the fullest and as long as possible.”  
I watched her pull out her laptop and check something, letting me mellow over the information she gave me. “Do you know if it’s fatal?” She shrugged, quirking the side of her mouth.  
“Meh, it is what it is. We all die, don’t we? There isn’t much research into it since it’s so rare, but some think that if you stay in those hibernation states for too long then you can die.”  
“And you’re not scared?”  
“Are you?”  
The question was so straightforward, it caught me completely by surprise. I had worked with death for so long the topic never fazed me at this point. I was mortal, everyone was mortal. There was nothing that could change that fact. I had just never met someone as comfortable with their mortality as I was.  
“No, not any more.” I sat up beside her and rested my head atop hers.  
“All I want is to live my life as happily as I can, regardless of what day I die.” She closed her laptop and laid fully on her bed, patting a space for me to inhabit beside her. I gladly filled that, stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head. She would giggle and continue rambling about all the things she wanted to do but couldn’t without a metric ton of help. A specific thought must have crossed her mind, because she nuzzled her face into my chest.  
I heard her say _something_ , but I couldn’t make it out quite as well. I prodded for her, tilting her head up again.  
“I wish I could have a boyfriend.” She spoke to me, a note of sadness waving across her voice. I smirked, kissing her forehead.  
“Why can’t you? You’re beautiful, smart, funny. I can’t imagine you don’t have men floundering at your feet.”  
“It’s not that, it’s more of… I can’t always give partners exactly what they want all the time.” She laughed, still a bit nervous.  
“What do you think they want from you?” I intertwined both of our hands, kissing hers gently.  
“Oh, you know! Like, snuggling and hanging out all the time, and…” She trailed off. I finally caught on, my own cheeks flashing a bit brighter.  
“Oh. Well.” I brought her hands to my lips, kissing them gently. “If it makes you feel any better, I don’t expect anything of you.”  
“Hades..?” She murmured.  
“Yes?”  
Something sparked again. Persephone cupped my cheeks and kissed me, much deeper than ever before. I could feel her hands running through my hair, pulling me closer. I did the same, kissing her intensely as my hands started riding up her shirt. She shifted, sitting on top of me. I didn’t protest, still kissing her with all the intensity I had. An open mouth kiss started turning into the removal of our clothes.  
And then, the doorbell rang.


	5. Bloodroots

Persephone hushed me, asking I just stay in her room. I could hear her patter down the stairs. I took the time to look over her things, not invasive enough to snoop, but inquisitive of the surface level.  
A few of the books on her shelves caught my eye. Lolita, American Psycho, Go Ask Alice, Sybil. Those were just the ones that stood out most to me, and I thumbed over the tops of them. Their worn pages showed they had been read and reread, possibly hundreds of times. She sure did seem to enjoy controversial literature.  
I heard a mess of footsteps clattering upstairs and I tensed up. Persephone’s voice was strained and uncomfortable, so I hid myself inside her closet. Her door opened, and I could hear a deep masculine voice.  
“Wow, this looks like a little girls room,” They laughed, and my teeth ground together.  
“Yep. Can you go now? No one else is here.” Persephone seemed stressed, staying close to the door frame. I could hear the two clash together in dissonance, Persephone grunting and shuffling away.  
“You said it yourself, no one’s here. What’s your problem, Kore?” The voice demanded, exasperated.  
“I don’t want anyone here, I want time alone.” She seemed stressed, though I could hear the footsteps leaving, not without immense pressure for them to stay. The sound of the front door slamming shut made me nearly jump out of the closet.  
“Come out! He’s gone!” Persephone groaned with exasperation. I slipped out and sat back on her bed as I waited patiently for her. She found a place beside me, closing the bedroom door and moaned into my shoulder. “I hate him so much.”  
“Who was that?” I stroked her hair.  
“Apollo. Poseidon introduced him and his sister to me at a study group, and I think he got the wrong impression from me.” She pulled out her phone as it started buzzing incessantly.  
“Ah. Do you two share any classes?” She set her phone on her night stand and nodded. “We both take a literature class together. He’s annoying, but I can’t do much about it since I like his sister a lot.” She kissed my jaw and I felt myself tense up. Checking the time, I noticed it was well past dinner.  
“Are you hungry at all?”  
“I’m a little peckish. Why? Were you gonna make me something?”  
“Depends on what you have in your kitchen,” I smiled, starting down towards her kitchen. It was large and grand, much like everything in this house it seemed. There was no lack of food in any of the cabinets or in her refrigerator. After some thought, I decided it’d be best to make a tofu stir-fry.  
“I don’t know why I didn’t immediately take you for a vegetarian.” I laughed, filling the wok with the proper ingredients.  
“Vegetarian food is just as good as food with meat in it.” She snuggled Dutchess in her arms by the counter. “Mum still doesn’t believe me, but that’s her own thing.”  
After frying and seasoning the ingredients, we plated them and ate them together, feeding one another and giving Dutchess small bits of unsalted baby corn and lettuce that Persephone had prepared separately.  
When we finished and the dishes had been cleaned, she and I sat down in front of a large telly, watching all manner of shows. She had managed to download a heap of popular comedies I had managed to avoid in my youth, and we watched them deep into the night. She would always clutch my hand and point at it, exclaiming “Here comes a really good joke!” Before we would burst into fits of laughter. As the evening weaned more and more into the nighttime, she led me back upstairs, and we laid back on her bed after she put Dutchess in her own, large coop outside. We shared another deep kiss, unable to keep our hands off one another any longer. The tension was starting to boil over, and I felt myself lose it as she sat on my lap.  
Her shirt and pants were pulled off at some point, and we laid together, intimate, warm, and comfortable in each other's arms. I let her take the reins, not knowing how experienced (or rather, inexperienced) she was. Gasps of ecstasy were myriad between one another before we each collapsed on her bed beside each other. She and I still exchanged kisses, sweet small ones that kept our most intimate feelings within.  
Another intimacy I had only experienced without such context attached to it. I let her use the bathroom while I put on a set of pyjamas I brought, waiting in her bed. Stepping back in, I watched as she wobbled a bit.  
“Are you alright?” I furrowed my brows, standing up.  
“I feel… Sore…” She stumbled closer to her bed. “A-and… I feel pretty cold… Could you check the thermostat..? And… Maybe turn on the space heater?” She fumbled herself back under the covers awkwardly. I nodded, kissing her forehead and turning on the space heater as I left. Searching around the house, I found the thermometer. It was down to ten degrees. My heart sank, and I fervently bumped up the temperature to seven higher, and watched it slowly climb. It was painstaking, but it was clear it was climbing. Giving an additional sweep of the house, I noticed one of the windows had been opened just a crack. Suspicions started filling my mind.  
 _Had Apollo opened a window without Persephone knowing?_ I thought, cynical and upset. Shutting the window and locking it, I shook it from my mind. No one was that cruel. Back upstairs, I watched Persephone sit up in her bed, her room extremely warm now. Closing the door behind me, I explained what I assumed had happened.  
“We never keep the temperature that low,” Persephone spoke, starting to bite her nails.  
“I assumed you didn’t. It seemed rather strange, honestly.”  
Another knock came at the door, and I left Persephone in her bed. “Don’t worry, I’ll handle this.” Putting my jacket back on, I made my way down the stairs. Peering out the window, I noticed a muscular man with brunet hair standing on the porch. Opening the door, he was clearly unimpressed with who answered.  
“Who are you?” He asked. The voice was the same from earlier. Apollo.  
“Isn’t that my line?” I glared at him, our eyelines equal.  
“I’m looking for Kore.” He tried to push past me, though I kept stiff.  
“She’s not interested.”  
“She messaged me it got too cold, and she needed me to come over and warm her.” My suspicions were confirmed. I laughed, mocking and loud.  
“I don’t think so.”  
“She did! Check it, I can guarantee it’s colder than she needs it.”  
I groaned and checked the temperature. It had finally climbed to seventeen, smirking as I relayed the correct information.  
“Have a good night,” I snarked, finally shutting the door and locking it. I could still hear him pounding against it as I made my way up the stairs. Entering into Persephone’s room, I sighed and kissed her forehead.  
“Who was it?” she croaked  
“I’m sure you can guess. I think Apollo tried to rig the temperature to make you faint and come to your rescue.”  
Her phone buzzed, and I watched the messages barrage in. Apollo telling her there was a strange man in her house who he wasn’t sure if she knew about, and he needed to come in right now. I chuckled as she responded to him as sweet as she could, while still telling him to buzz off.  
After silencing her phone, she tempted me back into a loving kiss, affectionately leaving no part of my face clear of her lips. It was truly the best feeling of my life, falling asleep in one another’s arms. 

The stroke of the sunlight against our cheeks early that morning was welcome. We had become entangled in each other's arms. Persephone was truly even more gorgeous in those bright first hours. Opening her eyes and looking at me, I couldn’t help but feel completely smitten. She was more beautiful than anyone else I had ever seen.  
“Good morning, beautiful.” I croaked  
“Good morning, my love.” She said, still groggy and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. The care with which she spoke, that was what finally made me realise how much she meant to me. I needed to express it before winter. Before autumn. Before the fall.


	6. Belladonna

July came and Persephone kept visiting me with more and more frequency, and our intimate interactions continued in private. Poseidon and Zeus were now clamouring to have a triple date with all of us. I had pushed it off, until Persephone started asking to meet my brothers.  
“Your mother will kill you if you decide to meet them without her there.” I teased her as she started setting up the bouquets for the wake. She bumped my hip with hers.  
“You forget that Poseidon and I hang out for study groups sometimes. I can just say that we’re doing that, and she’ll be none the wiser.”  
I smiled and, after a quick scope of the room, kissed her forehead. “If you’re certain. Zeus is an interesting individual, so prepare yourself for his mood swings.”  
“Oh I’ve heard. Golden child, narcissist, moody brat; your brother has told me everything,” She laughed, stepping back from the array of flowers on the table. I stroked my finger against the side of her hand, hesitant to hold onto it.  
“That sounds about right. I’ll see when works best for them then, alright?”

July twenty-sixth was the day, and I arrived ten minutes too early. I had decided to put on rather nice clothing that I made sure to scrub the scent of chemicals from. Poseidon and his fiancée, Amphirite, were the next to arrive, followed by Persephone, then Zeus and his wife Hera. We were all dressed to the nines, and entered with our reservation. Seated in a booth closer to the back, each of us coupled together. The conversation was poignant and carefree as we ordered alcohol, sipping on our poison of choice. I stayed sober, since I knew I would most likely have to drive everyone home. The food was delicious and the atmosphere friendly, much friendlier than I had ever experienced on similar types of dates. Maybe it was me stepping out of my comfort zone, or maybe it was just Persephone's impact on me.  
The night went with very little hitch, Zeus became a bit too intoxicated a bit too fast, but he quieted down as soon as food was placed in front of him. Persephone sipped her drink, leaning her head on my shoulder as soon as she started becoming too drunk. I stroked her hair.  
We split the bill three ways, and separated. I made sure that Hera and Poseidon were sober enough to drive before taking Persephone home myself.  
“I don’ wanna go home,” Persephone slurred, her hand rubbing against mine. “Mum doesn’t wan’ me comin’ home drunk.”  
“I don’t know where you could sleep for tonight,” I hushed, keeping my eyes poised on the road.  
“Can I sleep with you?” She stared at me with longing eyes. My face increases a shade of pink.  
“You’d need a good story if you’re going to stay the night with me.”  
“I’ll tell ‘er that I’m sleeping over at Artemis’s. She likes Artemis, and Apollo too.” She seemed more upset at her own mention of Apollo, jokingly retching at his name.  
“Are you sure she’ll believe you?”  
Persephone giggled. “No, but tha’s not my problem right now,”  
I brought her back to my flat, carrying her bridal style as her head lulled against my shoulder. I managed to open the door and lay her in my bed. She drunkenly yearned for my touch, her hands caressing my cheeks.  
“I’ll be back in a moment,” I said, tucking her underneath the blankets. I adjusted the temperature and prepared water beside her bed. I kiss her cheek gently, making sure she nurses her water well enough.  
She fell asleep from underneath my covers, and I stayed close by her side making sure she was alright all that night.  
I had refused to sleep, if not for my standard lack of sleepiness, just out of a want to keep her calm throughout the night. She managed to stir and whimper throughout the night, mumbling incoherent nonsense. As the sun finally climbed past the hills and rooftops and made its way into my little flat, I watched Persephone stir, though not wake up. I took it as a sign to make a move. Eggs, fluffy pancakes, and coffee with cream and sugar. Placing it on the night stand beside her, I kissed her cheek.  
“Good morning, Persie. I made you breakfast, if you’re hungry.” I whispered and watched her stir further. Her eyes fluttered open, noticing me and smiling at the recognition. With a deep breath and a yawn, she thanked me. Groggily eating in my bed, Persephone leaned on me and chewed softly on her food. Her makeup had smudged during the night, giving her larger than average bags beneath them.  
I let her clean up in my bathroom before getting ready to take her home. She climbed into my car, her hand stroking mine much the same as she had last night. Her eyes kept outside the window as we drove.  
“Did we… Do anything last night? Like, while I was… Y’know,” She inquired, her tone sad once again. I felt my chest tighten at the question, looking from her to the road.  
“No, no. I would never take advantage of you.”  
Her eyes kept scanning outside her window. She nodded.  
“I just wanted to make sure. Thank you.” There was such intense melancholy dripping from her words. I could tell something was eating at her.  
“Is everything okay?” I pulled over to an empty stretch of road between our homes. She looked over at me for a second, before her head turned downward. “You don’t have to say anything if it’s painful, but… I want to help if I can.”  
The floodgates opened. Her eyes dripped with heavy tears as hiccuped sobs filled the car. She was anguished by whatever had been eating at her. I pulled her into a tight hug, unbuckling myself to better hold her. She cried, wailed, and let all her emotions out into the crook of my neck and the comfort of my shoulder.  
“I’m sorry, Hades,” She managed to hiccup.  
“You don’t have to apologise.”  
“But I do! I cheated on you! And I’m sorry!” She wailed even louder, gripping onto my shirt even tighter. My throat tightened as she sobbed even more.  
“What? Persie, what happened?” I pulled her back from my shoulder, her brown eyes bloodshot and her face slicked with tears, and her poor golden cheeks were now pale. Her mouth opened as she tried to speak, croaking out barely anything audible aside from apologies.  
“I-I slept with Apollo last week. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I didn’t want to,” She started wiping her cheeks, tears still spilling down and drenching her shirt. “I was drunk, and he wouldn’t take no for an answer, and I was scared, so I just said yes and--”  
“Persie.” I cut her off, wanting her to think for a moment. “You didn’t cheat. That was assault.” Though, the mere word was mortifying to her.  
“No, no no! I said yes, I said it was okay! It was my fau--”  
“You said no before you said yes. You were drunk, and you weren’t thinking correctly. He took advantage of you,” I said. I was enraged, I wanted to strangle Apollo and watch his eyes pop out of his skull. But I had to stay cool, I had to comfort Persephone right now.  
We stayed on the side of that road for a while longer, as I let her cry until she had no more tears. After getting her to calm down, I reassured her that there was no reason to apologise. I drove her around a little longer, waiting to bring her home in the state she was in. She fumbled with her hands, opening her mouth and preparing to say something before closing it again and sitting within her mind silently again.  
“Why don’t we talk about something else?” I prompt her, smiling behind my anger. “Is school going okay?”  
Persephone thought for a moment, laughing half-heartedly. “I’m slipping a bit. My head has been kind of foggy the past few days, but I’m still trying my best.”  
“Well, if you ever need help, I’m happy to help you study.” I pulled into her driveway, holding her hand tightly.  
“Thanks, Hades,” She smiled, her eyes averting mine. After a long second of her staying inside the car, she spoke again, squeezing my hand with both of hers. “I wanted to tell you something. I’ve been thinking about it for a long time, and… I know right now might not be great, but,” She looked up at me.  
“I love you, Hades. So much.” Persephone’s voice sang, her eyes finally meeting mine. “I want to run away with you. I want to marry you before I die, to grow old together, to have kids and chickens together.”  
I chuckled and kissed her cheek. “I love you too, Persephone. And nothing will ever change that.”


	7. Lily of the Valley

It wasn’t long before Persephone was housebound. I had brought her home that day, to her mothers deep-seated anger. She screamed in my face, asked Persephone what I had done, and demanded I stay away from her. I could have bitten back, and I should have, but Persephone was already distressed enough as it was. I hadn’t seen her at the flower shop, nor had Poseidon told me anything about seeing her at uni for the next couple of weeks. Truly, I knew it wasn’t of her own volition, Demeter probably made her block my number and now monitored her phone.  
Still, those months stung without her. Remembering her touch, her smile, her voice. In the loneliness of my own bed that she had once curled up in, it was a painful thing. Minthe had stopped messaging me, instead taking a liking to Thanatos in the broom closet at our work. I became sullen and reclusive again. A certain glow about me had vanished, Poseidon had told me.  
Then was the day that _he_ noticed me.  
It had just been an October walk, that’s all I wanted it to be. I had taken the day to clear my head, as I had to prepare a funeral for a young child. Those days were always the hardest, as you knew they surely should have had more time. They were the days I gave myself time to grieve for them.  
My peaceful thoughts and silent well wishes to the family were cut short. I had always known his arrogance made his head twice as large, but he was truly something else. I had managed to avoid Apollo enough to forget about him. However, as soon as I recognised his voice my blood started to boil. I didn’t immediately see him, so I thought maybe it was just an overactive imagination. But then, I did. His smug face, smiling as he blathered on and on to someone beneath his arm. I tried to pass him, though I felt him grab my shoulder.  
“Hey, I know you,” He laughed. I sucked in through my teeth. I could have, no, I _should_ have, just walked away. But I didn’t, and I stopped and stared at him.  
“So you do.”  
“You’re the guy my sweet Kore had over in June.” His arm tightened around the girl under his wing. I recognised her, I don’t know how I hadn’t immediately noticed Persephone. Her pallor was nearly white, her once long and beautiful hair was now a pixie, and her jubilant face had turned stony. She tried to avoid my eyes, and I understood why.  
“It’s good to see you Persie,” I murmured softly. She flashed me her dark eyes, sadness draping over her.  
“You too.”  
“She’s not very talkative.” Apollo nudged her, and Persephone didn’t speak in opposition.  
“I hope you’re doing okay,” I said, ignoring him. She just nodded, much like he said. She didn’t talk much any more. It made me distraught, her once bubbly personality now was diminished to a timid and quiet woman. In my heart, I knew she was still buried underneath this exterior, the true person she was.  
“Yeah, she and I have been planning our lives together,” Apollo mentioned, all too casually. Persephone tensed up, becoming rigid at his admittance.  
“O-oh.” I paused.  
“Her mum said we would be perfect together, so she’s started planning a bit of a wedding.” He relished in the discomfort I had, taking in every ounce of the pain that read plainly on my face. “Oh, didn’t you know? She said she needed someone to scare her straight.”  
Persephone nudged his ribs, a barely audible “stop” coming from under her breath. Apollo continued, stroking her hair and his hand wrapping underneath her. She struggled against him, pushing him away while he continued to try and pull her into a kiss.  
Something inside me snapped, and I couldn’t hold back as I smacked him right across the cheek. There was a long silence between us all. I hadn’t managed to feel that upset in years.  
“You…” Apollo gritted his teeth, and I watched him start to wind up his arm to strike back. Though I feel my arm being tugged away, running opposite Apollo.  
“Run!” Persephone screamed, continuing to run with my hand in hers. I followed her as Apollo starting chasing after us. We kept running before we came to her car, and she threw open the door, urging me inside. Before long, we were driving away.  
“Where are we going? What’s going on?”  
“We’re running away!” Persephone screamed, her foot pressing the pedal to the floor. Tears streamed down her face once again, and I could feel her frustration and anger resonating between us in the hot car. I was equally frustrated, and if I had been in her shoes, I would have done the same. I touched her arm, looking at the road.  
“You’re driving dangerously, Persie, please slow down,” I urged, scared for her life. She kept her eyes glued to the road, tightening her grip on the steering wheel.  
“No! We have to leave! I hate my mum, I hate Apollo, I hate my fucking life right now!” She trembled, her voice cracking. I stroked her arm, still trying to calm her down.  
“I know, we’ll leave, I promise we’ll leave. But Persephone, I need you to slow down,” I urged her again. I watched her hands unclench the wheel slowly.  
“You promise we’ll leave?” She started slowing down, pulling off to a side of the road. I nod my head.  
“Promise.” I smiled at her, watching her park the car and turn the key. It reminded me of that day in July. She wept and sobbed all over again, spilling every ounce of her emotions into me. She was broken, scared, and to her, I was the only safe place she had. And I had been taken away for so long that I feared she forgot how safe she had once felt. Her arms clasped over my and cuddled me tightly, her face once again buried into my shoulder. I patted her back, cradling her head into my shoulder as the sobs only got louder and louder.  
She pulled away, staring at me and stroking my cheeks. “I don’t want to die without you. We need to run away, please. Apollo and Mum are literally killing me.” She wiped her eyes and trembled, trying to vocalise herself better. “I would rather die, I would rather sit outside in two degree weather and freeze to death than sit in that house with either of them for any longer!”  
“Persie,” I pushed the stray hairs out of her eyes, stroking her cheeks with my thumbs as both my hands cupped her face. “Deep breaths right now. I know you’re scared and upset right now, but I want you to think.”  
“I have thought, Aidoneus.” She groaned. “I’ve thought for months and months about exactly what I could do. It always comes back to you and me and getting away.” She turned away from me, pulling a pink duffle bag from behind my seat. I could see only what she showed me. I knew what was happening to her was not normal, not healthy. My heart thudded in my chest as I started understanding her more and more. Adrenaline began to course through my veins and I tried to rationalise with myself.  
“Lets go to my flat. I’ll pack.” I gave in, and Persephone perked up. She drove me to my flat and we both stole away inside. I instructed her to stay put. I sit in my room and think as I start putting away clothes and preparing messages to my brothers. There was nothing I wanted more than to just start over, drive away and never look back. And I finally had a reason. It felt quick, it felt rushed. But, I couldn’t help it any more. As soon as every message was sent, every explanation given, and every apology posted, I threw the bag over my shoulder and left my negativity in the door as we stole away in the night. A new town, a new day, a new life…

That had been six years ago today. I reminisce, thinking about how young we had been, how scary things had become, and how desperate our situations felt.  
I’m forever grateful for the life I have created, not only for myself, but Persephone as well. Persephone sleeps beside me, her face just as warmly olive as when she was eighteen. She is twenty-five now, even more radiant than when I first met her.  
We had flourished together, leaving the toxicity back home and starting over, completely over. No one knew us, no one cared to know us, and thats how we intended to keep it. Although, Persephone’s big dreams pushed that thought, as comfortable as it may have been, right out the window. Surprisingly, starting up a part-flower shop, part-mortuary is a rather good idea in a town three times smaller than our home town.  
I look out the bedroom window, staring at the pattering rain as it plunks against the glass. Tucking Persephone in tighter under the deep purple duvet, I turn on her heated blanket. “I love you,” I whisper in her ear before starting for the nursery.  
Inside the floral themed room, I peer around and catch my eye on our daughter, barely three weeks old. Delphine is beautiful, her skin a lighter olive than her mothers, her hair, while wispy, is a deep charcoal, and her eyes are my deep oceanic blue. I smile at her, running my hand along her soft cheek and lifting her up. I gently rock her in my arms, keeping her close to my chest.  
There was a time when I thought I was relegated to a life of isolation, and that happiness could only be found by helping others grieve. And yet here I am, holding my own ray of happiness, with a wife who I love.  
It was never my intention to get that close to someone again. But I can’t say I’m not glad it happened.


End file.
